


【坤农】二重世界

by all21003



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all21003/pseuds/all21003
Summary: 伪现实向，全部都是瞎掰的





	【坤农】二重世界

/伪现实向，前面是剧情铺垫，可以不看  
/就是为了考驾照而练手  
/xxj文笔、ooc和私设预警

 

陈立农被系统强塞《偶像练习生》这个剧本的时候正在思考今天中午应该吃什么。陈立农看了眼大纲，对着自己这个即将到来的男团身份犯了难——他从来没接过这种角色诶，而且这个角色竟然正好和自己同名诶。

陈立农是二重世界里一个普通的小人物。所谓二重世界，也称之为小说世界。作为这个世界的一员，陈立农每天的任务就是从系统上选择剧本并扮演其中一个角色。在大部分的小说里，主角常常都有奇妙的能力，又或者突破人类的限制，有妖怪一类的设定，而这些通常是人类无法做到的。但二重世界之内，会自动完善这些漏洞。通俗来讲，在人类构造小说时，往往对吃喝拉撒睡的第三第四个字不进行描写，而正常的人类又确确实实需要这样正常的生理活动，因此二重世界便会自动完善这部分内容。陈立农作为二重世界里普普通通的一员，每天做的事无外乎挑选自己喜欢的小说然后进行演绎。而陈立农最常选择的剧本是无感情戏份的主角升级流小说，又或者是什么特别厉害的警察，特别帅的黑道大哥。有一次，陈立农觉得那个黑道反派陈少爷的设定真的是他见过最man帅有型的角色了，便卡着点在系统发布的第一瞬间立马提交了申请，万万没想到被隔壁的黄明昊抢了先，气得陈立农选了这个剧本的男主角，最后把黄明昊的角色绳之以法了才算勉强消了气。

然而，近段日子不知道发生了什么，陈立农发现系统给的有man帅有型的角色的剧本特别少，而他手速又不算好，总是抢不到。当长时间不接剧本的时候，系统便会强制传送剧本。

陈立农对于偶像养成一点也不了解，他嗓子不错，唱歌还能应付，但跳舞他真是不会，好在作者的设定里他本身就是不太会跳舞的。然而作者给出的条件太苛刻，几天就要学一支舞，陈立农根本学不会。但幸运的是，一起参演这个剧本的蔡徐坤不仅在小说里教他怎么跳，在戏外也教他，这才让陈立农应付完了这个剧本。

然而陈立农一开始真的以为这就是个偶像养成类剧本，他不清楚为什么今天的剧本是蔡徐坤向他表白。最近二重世界里多了很多BL本，陈立农见得多了倒也不是觉得不能接受，只把他当做工作，认认真真地完成了。然而，为什么蔡徐坤在剧本之外还要和他表白啊！陈立农躲了蔡徐坤好几天，幸亏这段时间里作者也没更新，陈立农倒是省去了躲工作这个麻烦。

二重世界里没有严格限制，除了要完成工作量，其他在符合二重世界的道德论之内的事情都是可以做的。例如说，过于三观不正的小说二重世界会自动屏蔽，由系统完成演绎，不会派发下去。所以，谈恋爱在二重世界时允许的。

前两天，作者突然发消息说要再多停更两个礼拜，陈立农立马选了另一本小说，以防在家休息的时候再遇到蔡徐坤。然而这个世界是BG线，陈立农作为男三吃了整整两个礼拜的狗粮，加之范丞丞作为蔡徐坤的说客，陈立农最后还是意识到了自己应该是喜欢蔡徐坤的。

等陈立农欢欢喜喜打算和蔡徐坤一起迎接这本小说的完结的时候，突然发现作者决定最后写车，这两个礼拜就是闭门造车去了。二重世界里的十八禁内容，演绎者可以自己选择做或者不做，如果选择不做，则系统会自动完善这部分内容。

陈立农本来想拒绝的，结果蔡徐坤一句“你做什么我都尊重你”让陈立农拒绝不了了。

反正都是男男朋友了，上个床怎么啦！

结果陈立农在刷卡进入剧本世界的时候还是害怕了，他从来没试过床戏，连吻戏都没有，第一次牵手拥抱还都是在戏外给了蔡徐坤。陈立农甚至在昨晚思考该不该做个清洗什么的，可他对这方面的事情知之甚少，最后还是简简单单洗了个澡，在胡思乱想中昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

陈立农不安地拨弄着手上的卡，翻来覆去地看卡面上的已经烂熟于心的小字，看完了又看看脚尖，看完了脚尖又拿出卡片开始发呆，实在是拿不出勇气去刷卡。陈立农还在纠结该怎么进去，该不该进去，肩上突然传来的重量让他吓了一跳，抬起头看才发现是蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤今天还是和往常一样，是耀眼的帅气，可不知是不是陈立农心里弯弯绕绕太多的缘故，陈立农总觉得今天的蔡徐坤比以前性感多了，而且散发着一种捕食者的气场，而他就是即将被捉的小兔子……

陈立农甩了甩头，把脑海里乱七八糟的想法都甩了出去，蔡徐坤被他这抖毛的样子搞得有些哭笑不得，伸手揉了揉陈立农被自己甩乱的头发，“想什么呢，农农？”

陈立农盯着蔡徐坤的衣角看了半天，也不答蔡徐坤的话，做足了心里建设之后摸向蔡徐坤的口袋，打算直接刷了两个人的卡就进去，不然他真的会临阵脱逃的。然而陈立农换了左口袋又换了右口袋，也没找到蔡徐坤的卡，倒是蔡徐坤被陈立农这样摸得有些心猿意马。

“摸什么呢？”

“坤坤你的卡呢？”陈立农似乎是忘了今天要干什么，执着地找着蔡徐坤的卡，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕地讲着坤坤你藏好好哦。陈立农今天单穿件了蓝色毛衣，然而大概是陈立农最近瘦了，领口有点大，蔡徐坤能看见弯腰找着卡的陈立农那些该露的和不该露的。蔡徐坤一边想着该给这个小朋友多吃一点养养肉了，一边抽出自己上衣口袋里的卡，又接过陈立农手里他自己的那张，拉着陈立农的手刷了卡进了世界。

陈立农正想问蔡徐坤以前不都把卡放裤子口袋里的，这回怎么放衣服口袋里了，脑袋里突然被输入了这一章的小说内容，又看了周围才知道已经在剧本世界里了。脑袋里那些色情的描写充斥着陈立农的大脑，蔡徐坤还未有什么动作，陈立农已经羞得耳朵都红了，根本藏都藏不住。

“开始吗？”蔡徐坤见他害羞也不逼他，把人抱进了自己怀里轻声地说着话，温柔的声音像是蝴蝶的翅膀，扑闪扑闪地拍着陈立农的心，陈立农觉得自己的心跳似乎被拍漏了一拍。

你男朋友诶，害什么羞啦！陈立农在心里说着。

“开，开始啊。”陈立农点了点头，看起坚定，实际连眼神都不敢分一个给蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤也不逼他，拉着陈立农的手走到了该在的位置，揉了揉陈立农的头。

“那我开始了哦。”

 

—  
陈立农不知道为什么蔡徐坤要带他回来这间练习室，偶练这场比赛已经结束了，陈立农在大陆找到了一个男朋友，还和男朋友双双高位出道了。

“农农，记不记得，这件练习室里我第一次教你跳舞。”

“当然记得！那个时候我跳舞还很烂诶，幸亏坤坤你教我，不然的话我肯定早就淘汰回家啦！”陈立农走到蔡徐坤前面去看这间练习室，以前人多，这次这只有他们两个，而且设备也全都撤走了，练习室显得大得可怕。练习室的镜子还没拆，镜子上都是他们脏脏的手印。空空旷旷的感觉突然让陈立农生出几分伤感。

“时间过得好快哦。”

蔡徐坤似乎是看出了他的不开心，走上前两步揉了揉他的头，又捏了一把陈立农的脸，陈立农也知道沉溺于过去没什么用，也抬手去捏蔡徐坤的脸，两个人笑成一团。

“农农，”蔡徐坤突然开了口，“我再最后一次教你跳舞吧。”

陈立农不懂蔡徐坤要干嘛，只觉得大概是蔡徐坤是为了仪式感，便应了，还问蔡徐坤是不是跳主题曲。

“教你顶胯吧，我看你《mack daddy》的顶胯还不是很会，不够性感。”

陈立农看了蔡徐坤一眼，又想起周洁琼老师曾经也说过他不够性感的话，点了点头，又转身正对着镜子:“要怎么做啊？”

蔡徐坤走上前从身后扶住陈立农的腰，在心里心疼了一下小朋友太瘦了，又用右手拍了拍陈立农的右大腿:“你顶胯的时候，腿要用力，腰要软下去……腰放松点。”

陈立农试着放松他的腰，结果放松着放松着整个人都放松了，一屁股坐在了地上，镜子里的他和蔡徐坤两个人都懵了，过了好一会儿陈立农觉得有些好笑，躺在地上笑个不停，蔡徐坤无奈地想去拉他。陈立农故意用着劲不起来，蔡徐坤拉了他两次没把他拉起来，干脆不拉他了，顺势让自己压在了陈立农身上。

“哈哈哈坤坤，我，我错了，你…你先起来啦！”陈立农笑得有点岔气，蔡徐坤还故意往他脖子吹气，他痒得不行，笑得肚子都疼了，怎么扭都扭不开蔡徐坤，只能赶快求饶。

“农农。”蔡徐坤压着陈立农的手不让他动，他本就怀着一点旖旎的心思带陈立农过来的，好不容易想通了陈立农连十八岁都还没到，打算就此作罢，偏偏这小孩不要命的在这乱扭，蔡徐坤觉得自己被这小朋友蹭得好不容易压下去的火又一下烧了起来，甚至比刚才更甚。

“啊？”陈立农笑着停了下来，他手都被蔡徐坤压着，笑太久让他没什么力气，只能暂时歇着，想着如果蔡徐坤还不让他起来，他就再绝地反击。

“我们做吧。”

“做什么？”陈立农不解地看了他一眼，随后便在蔡徐坤眼里看到了欲望，也感知到了贴着自己的大腿的炙热，“这，这里是练习室诶。”

“意思是，不是练习室就可以吗？”蔡徐坤俯下身亲了亲陈立农的嘴角，离开的时候还故意咬了他一下，陈立农嘟了嘟嘴表示不满，又被蔡徐坤压着亲了一会儿。

“练习室的摄像头都搬走了，也没有人会来…”蔡徐坤弯着腰贴着陈立农的耳朵说话，灼热的气息烫得陈立农耳垂都红了，连耳后都是淡淡的粉红色。陈立农偏头往左边躲了躲，然而那股专属于蔡徐坤的气息还是环绕着他，而且这回不光光是耳朵，陈立农觉得自己的全身都变得滚烫滚烫的。

“不行的…”

“宝贝，相信我。”蔡徐坤松开了压制着陈立农的手，反而解开了陈立农的衬衫扣子。一颗一颗的，陈立农知道自己还有力气，也知道自己推得开蔡徐坤，可他不知道自己为什么不推开他，就像当初不知道蔡徐坤竟然也喜欢自己一样。

“那，那你快点…”

“宝贝，不能讲男人快的。”蔡徐坤勾着嘴角亲了亲陈立农的唇瓣，又从裤子口袋里拿出了早就准备好的润滑剂。陈立农还没从蔡徐坤的荤话里反应过来，又见蔡徐坤拿出了润滑剂，脸红得飞快，“你你你”了半天没说出个所以然来。

“农农，我是喜欢你才准备的。不够喜欢你的话，是什么都不会准备的。”蔡徐坤说着，又隔着陈立农被解开了的衬衣揉了揉陈立农的乳头。陈立农还在想反驳蔡徐坤这种歪理邪说，他没想到蔡徐坤也和别人一样屁话那么多，他还一直觉得这个哥哥稳重成熟，结果被蔡徐坤这样一弄，陈立农没忍住发出了一声轻喘。陈立农被自己这样带着情欲的喘息闹了个红脸，忙用手遮住了嘴巴，不肯再泄露一句。

蔡徐坤觉得他这样子可爱，低头轻轻用牙齿去咬另一个乳头，粉色的乳尖很快充血挺立，颤巍巍地立在初春还有些寒冷的空气中。陈立农没受过这样的刺激，也不曾想到男人的乳头也会有快感，挺着胸膛想让蔡徐坤再咬咬，那种又痛又爽的感觉有点让他欲罢不能。他觉得这样有点奇怪，可是又抑制不住。

“农农你知道吗？我在私下里看过一本粉丝写的我俩的同人文。”蔡徐坤盯着陈立农渐渐泛起粉色的白皙胴体忍不住又低头亲了亲陈立农，贴在陈立农的耳边给他讲那本小说里的内容。

“那本小说里全是我们俩做爱的内容。”蔡徐坤刚说完，就感觉到陈立农浑身颤了颤，蔡徐坤从善如流地伸手解开了陈立农的裤子，用手抚摸着陈立农的已经开始吐水儿的阴茎。

“那本小说里说，我爱玩你的乳头。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，又用手继续捏这那个小小的粉红樱桃，捏着它起来，形成了一个小金字塔的形状，又放开让它恢复原状，陈立农觉得有点疼，可嘴里发出来的呻吟却百转千回的，陈立农只能盯着蔡徐坤想让他别说了，蔡徐坤故意会错他的意，继续讲。

“在那个小说里，你因为平时喝太多牛奶了，于是也开始变得会产奶。有一次在后台，一不小心被我撞见你在挤奶，你吓了一大跳，奶水都溅了我一身，我便咬着你的乳头要你赔偿。”蔡徐坤说着，又重新低头在陈立农的胸膛上动作，陈立农忍不住把那本小说代入到自己身上，结果真觉得自己的胸胀得厉害，偏偏蔡徐坤又吸又咬的，陈立农好怕真的被蔡徐坤吸出什么来。

“坤，坤坤…你别吸了…嗯啊…”

“然后我就像现在这样吸着你的乳头，结果另一个没被吸到的乳头奶水一直流，你整个人都变得甜腻腻的。我吸得你太舒服了，你的后穴也都是水，裤子都湿了，然后你就哭啼啼地求我上你。”

蔡徐坤说完，套弄着陈立农阴茎的手便绕到了后头，仿佛真的在验证他的后穴有没有流水。蔡徐坤的手指在他的后穴一戳一戳的，还顶着会阴处。陈立农被快感折磨得一阵一阵的，又想让蔡徐坤闭嘴，又想让蔡徐坤把放他后穴的手拿开，顾此失彼，蔡徐坤的嘴没堵着，反而自己的乳头还又被咬了两下，陈立农只能发出婉转诱人的呻吟。后穴更是，蔡徐坤不知什么时候挤了润滑剂，正把一根手指慢慢地往他后穴推。润滑剂挤得有些多，陈立农觉得自己身后水光泛滥，又想到蔡徐坤说的话，总觉得自己淫荡，咬着蔡徐坤的脖子说不想做了。

“宝宝乖。”蔡徐坤亲了亲陈立农的耳侧，知道他害怕，可是他已经硬得爆炸，根本没办法停下来，尽管嘴上说着的话淫秽不堪，手下的动作还是轻柔。陈立农这是第一次，蔡徐坤只是想用言语刺激他一下，让他的身子别那么紧张。

“那我换个。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，又照着自己所说的话开始动作，“还有个部分，我们一起出去应酬，有个老板在你酒里下了药，还好我把你带了回去。你一路走一路摸我，我就只好像现在这样亲你，摸你的肉棒，还叫你宝贝。”

“宝贝你特别热情，脱光了衣服往我身上蹭，一直让我肏你，自己掰开屁股让我上…”

“呜…别，别说了…”陈立农哆哆嗦嗦打断了蔡徐坤的话，后穴早就被蔡徐坤开拓得差不多了，不知道是蔡徐坤把他搞得太舒服，还是他真的就像小说里那样淫荡，陈立农觉得自己的后穴满满都是空虚感，只想让蔡徐坤赶快进来。

“坤坤…嗯，你进来…”陈立农照着蔡徐坤所说的，自己主动换了个面，背对着蔡徐坤，撅着屁股掰开了臀瓣。陈立农的臀部很白，然而他自己手劲大，掐着自己的屁股起了红印。白皙的皮肤上鲜红的印记，隐藏在臀瓣中间的小穴更是早就一开一合，像是在盛情邀请一般。蔡徐坤看得眼红，又不想伤了陈立农，只能还是伸了手指给他再扩张着。第一次，他想让这个小朋友觉得舒舒服服的。

然而手指根本不够，陈立农早就被蔡徐说的自动代入了那本小说，又觉得自己会产奶，又觉得自己中了春药，摇着屁股让蔡徐坤快肏他，还让蔡徐坤揉他的胸。

“坤坤…用大肉棒肏我…啊…现在我没奶，你肏肏，待会儿就会有了…”

蔡徐坤被他撩得眼红，哪里知道平时乖巧到不行的小兔子竟然会说出这样子的淫言浪语，抽出了手指便把性器一捅而入，直直撞向最深处，恨不得把两个囊袋也都肏进去，让小朋友满心满眼都只有他一个人。

蔡徐坤来势凶猛，抓着陈立农的腰一下又一下得往深处顶，陈立农便顺着他的动作喘息着，还扭着屁股配合他的动作，想要蔡徐坤再进得深点儿。陈立农觉得臊得慌，也觉得痒得慌，而只有蔡徐坤可以帮他止痒。陈立农又伸手摸了摸自己的胸，那儿什么都没有，陈立农自己揉了两把，还是没什么反应，觉得委屈，想要转身让蔡徐坤抱他。

“怎么了宝宝？”

陈立农被蔡徐坤抱着转了个身，蔡徐坤的阴茎也在他体内转了个圈儿。陈立农喘了两声，平静了以后又凑上去吻蔡徐坤，拿舌尖去勾他的舌头，又拉着蔡徐坤的手想要蔡徐坤摸他的乳头。

“唔，坤坤…你帮我摸摸…我，我会有的…”蔡徐坤懂了他的意思——陈立农是真把自己代入了，昏头昏脑地想要流点奶水出来，流不出来还觉得委屈，生怕蔡徐坤不喜欢他一样。蔡徐坤被他这样可怜又讨好的神情弄得心软，怪自己和他乱说什么，只轻声哄着他说没事，说自己最喜欢农农了。

蔡徐坤哄了好一会儿，陈立农还是回不过神来，无奈只能抱着人起来，扶着人到了镜子旁，让陈立农看着镜子，过程中性器一直插着，没半分拔出来。陈立农被磨得厉害，前列腺液都滴滴嗒嗒分泌出来不少，性器也硬得不行，直挺挺的。

“农农你看镜子。”蔡徐坤细声细气地尽可能温柔地在陈立农身边说话。陈立农泪眼朦胧地抬头看了，又听着蔡徐坤接着说道，“刚才是我不好，和你瞎说。你看镜子，这才是我们，这才是现实世界。我们在练习室里庆祝出道了。”

陈立农盯着镜子看了好一会儿，后来似乎是终于缓过神来了，低声让蔡徐坤快一些儿，待会儿有人来了就不好了。蔡徐坤忙应了他的话，又让陈立农看着镜子看自己是怎么肏他的，陈立农羞得脸都烫了，过了好一会儿才和蔡徐坤双双射了出来。

“陈立农，我喜欢你。”

“我也是。”

事后蔡徐坤收拾了练习室，抱着陈立农回宿舍洗了最后一次澡，两个人又躺在床上聊了会儿天，直到宿管来催了两人才离开了这个奋斗了四个月的大厂。

越努力，越幸运。有了第一名出道的男朋友且自己也第二名出道了的陈立农在心里念了两遍这个slogan，心想果然是对的。

 

作者有话说:  
炖肉好累哦…首先感谢小可爱竹蜻蜓ls给我写的坤农同人车，让我有机会借鉴呜呜呜！竹蜻蜓大大是真的好会写车哦，又香又刺激！  
另外谢谢各位小天使和全民制作人的喜欢！感谢大家四个月以来的喜欢，《偶像练习生》也算正式完结啦，感谢大家一直以来的pick！蔡徐坤陈立农高位出道，我们nine percent也正式成立了！希望全民制作人以后也多多关照我们百分九哦！其实除了坤坤农农其实偶练里每一个角色我都很喜欢，相信每一个努力追求梦想的大男孩最终会在顶端相遇的！坤坤农农今后会继续一起在音乐道路上努力的！之后应该可能大概或许会出个百分九的团综番外吧，或者小两口出道以后的恩爱日常这样子。  
biu~笔芯！

 

—

等蔡徐坤和陈立农出了二重世界，蔡徐坤便迫不及待拉着陈立农去找那个所谓“竹蜻蜓”作者写的剧本了。陈立农还在害羞自然不知道蔡徐坤拉着他干嘛去，只愣着跟他走，直到系统提示“恭喜您获取竹蜻蜓《偶像练习生同人之桃浦王兔（高h，产乳，he，慎入）》剧本，请于明日晚九点于第12车间进行章节一的演绎”，陈立农才回过神来，并且决定今晚回去就打爆蔡徐坤的头。


End file.
